


Anomaly

by Void_Kitsune



Series: The Immortal and The Hacker [5]
Category: South Park
Genre: 16-17 years old, AU Fractured But Whole, Adopted New Kid, Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, New Kid has a set appearance, New Kid has real superpowers and is a hacker, New Kid is trans male, New Kid referred to as you but it's not a reader, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real super powers, Set roughly two weeks after Stick of Truth, Slow Burn, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, but almost everyone's aren't natural expect New Kid; Timmy and Kenny, selectively mute New kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: You didn't plan to get involved with their superhero game but because of your 'ability' to befriend every cat in existence, Cartman ("It's the Coon, get it right, Douchebag") sorry- Coon thinks you'll be useful in locating a missing cat called Scrambles.After discovering that there's more to this than originally thought and stuck trying to figure it out with the help of the others, the Coon's still being a dick and wants to outdo the Freedom Pals for some reason- ignorant of the real danger that's threatening South Park.Ah man, Jesus help you. All you wanted to a distraction from your arguing parents._______Full rewrite of the Fractured But Whole with AU elements.After writting several continous one shots, i wanted to write an actual story. :)





	Anomaly

**Author's Note:**

> Some important pieces of information:
> 
> “Normal talking”  
>  _“Video Call”_  
>  [Written messaged by New Kid]  
> [Name] written like this is a text  
> Name _ <Message from Coonstagram>_  
> 

_“For God’s sake, Chris!”_ your mother shouted from downstairs. _“What is wrong with you!”_

_“What’s wrong with me? What’s wrong with you! All you do is criticize every single fucking thing I do, Kelly!”_

You twitched, their voices overpowering your earphone’s music. You’d turn it up if only it wouldn’t hurt your ears if you did and you happened to like your hearing the way it was. You tried to focus on your work as they continued to argue back and forth. There was a particularly loud one and it startled you enough to make a mistake and you cursed.

You abandoned the keyboard and gripped your shaggy hair, tugging at it tightly as your frustration continued to build up and up and up; no doubt closing in on a boiling point.

That had been your tenth mistake in the last seven minutes and it was all because of your fucking parents and the fact they couldn’t have one decent conversation that didn’t diverse into an argument of some kind.

You slapped the edge of your desk, slumping into your chair.

You had work to do and a deadline to meet but because your parents were being dickwads you weren’t getting it done.

You released a heavy sigh and pushed yourself to your feet. You needed a distraction of some sort, something to take your mind of… this entire shit show that was your family. You pulled your shirt off, followed by your trousers and underwear, replacing them with a fresh pair and pulling on your binder to hide the hideous and unwanted lumps that were attached to your chest before finding a pair of black jeans and white shirt with a red and black flannel and goldish cream ankle high vans, which you looped the laces around the sides and tied them on the outside rather than the front for styling purposes.

You ran a hand through your hair before grabbing a comb, brushing the knots from your long and shaggy brown undercut. Your fringe swished and finished to give was to your strange mint green eyes. The sight of them always made you feel queasy, despite how pretty they were (and you loved them), they just reminded you of another.

You sighed, smacking your forehead. _Idiot, stop it._

You grabbed your wallet and phone, tucking them into your back pockets.

You left your room and made your way downstairs which was where the arguing was coming from and it increased in volume as you did.

You stopped mid stairway, watching with apathy as they were so wound up in the argument that they didn’t even manage to acknowledge you standing there. You sighed again and continued onwards, ignoring them now that they were ignoring you and made for the door. You tugged it open and stepped out, closing the door with a soft click.

You walked with no destination in mind, you just needed out the house.

You needed peace and quiet.

That was all you wanted after listening to your parents' constant arguing. They'd been making your self-given insomnia even worse than normal and that was something coming from you.

You think they should just get a fucking divorce already. It would be better for all three of you- you’d stay with your mum; your dad could fuck off and you’d hopefully only see him every few weekends or something.

As a result of their constant arguing, that had only seemed to increase as you moved to South Park a month ago, you’ve ended up crashing at Kenny’s house more times than you’d like to admit but you were thankful.

He’d said his room was always open for you when your parents arguing got too much and he'd even let you stay while he was out- of cause you knew why he was out. Helping the town and all as Mysterion and then when he did come home, he just climbed into his bed and- honestly, you'd think he'd wake you up by getting in but when you wake up in the morning, you'd be curled up together with you wondering how on earth he does it. Thereupon that morning, you'd climb out his window and rush home before your parents would find out you weren't in your bed.

But circling back around to the point of wanting peace and quiet.

You’ve found yourself walking out the house more often than not the last two weeks because their arguing was loud and disruptive and never a good thing for either of you three.

The house had become such a toxic place to be now, especially when they're arguing about you half the time. They wanted you to make friends, but then you'd make too many and you were getting fed up. You hated it because it was affecting your appetite and desire to really go out and do anything. Kenny seemed to have this seventh sense and know when you'd fallen deeper down the rabbit hole then normal, maybe he had practice because of Karen.

You shoved your hands in your pockets as you walked aimlessly until you finally come across a brick wall where a few cats had gathered. At the sight of you, they all perked up and meowed loudly for your attention. You smiled and shuffled over, letting them climb all over you and fussing them when they demanded one.

Something you'd taken great notice of over the years was that cats seemed to always enjoy your presence and migrate towards you whenever they'd see you. Even if it was just for a single little stroke or scratch on the head. (You certainly didn't hate it, loved it in fact- you were a cat person after all.) But most of your early life, because of your birth mother's strictness, left you lonely and in need of companionship and the neighbourhood cats seemed to be that companionship for you.

You stifled a squeal as a familiar ginger and white cat strolled up with two kits following; you'd been eager to finally meet the new mama's little babies. You held out a hand for the kits to sniff, they brushed up against the digits and you took that as a queue to give them a good fuss. They started purred almost immediately and you grinned.

You lifted both kits up to check their genders- a girl and boy. The girl took after her mother being ginger with white paws, underbelly and splashes on her face. The boy had a more tabby patterning with a darker ginger and browns, no doubt from the tomcat that was their father.

You lifted the little femme and nuzzled her nose with yours. She mewed and bat her paw at your nose and you grinned again.

"Oi!" you blink several times in confusion as Cartman's voice reached your ears and you turned to see-

What on earth were you looking at?

Cartman was dressed up as some sort of neko, with ears and tail and a costume. Behind him was Kyle, dressed up with a large kite strapped to his back; Craig, who didn't really put much effort into whatever they were dressed up as, with just a piece of paper that said 'SC' on it; Clyde, as some sort of fly? Mosquito if you had to guess; Jimmy, as some sort of knock-off Flash; and Scott Malkinson, who you had no idea what he was dressed up as but he wore a shoulder pad and had needles and vials with something in them. You hoped he wasn't doing anything reckless with them.

Why were they dressing up as heroes? Their sixteen, seventeen years old – you’d though them playing the fantasy RPG was weird (that turned into a right shit show at the end. God, how much you wanted to forget what happened) but this?

You shot them a 'what the fuck' look.

"What sort of powers do you wield that allows you to befriend every cat you see, civilian!" Did Cartman inquire that? You were pretty sure it was meant to be a question but it sounds more like an order because this was Cartman- he couldn’t ask a question nicely even if it killed him if he didn’t.

You blinked at him before turning back to the kitten, who batted at your cheek, seeking your attention. You nuzzled her nose with yours and she mewed, you giggled at her adorable nature.

You're pretty sure one of them asked: "Did the New Kid just giggle?"

But you ignored them.

"I asked you a question, civilian. I kindly ask you answer!" Cartman definitely ordered this time.

You sighed, turning back to him but your eyes moved to Kyle with a silent question.

"It's an older game we're playing again, New Kid," he answered, looking at least a little apologetic. "It's probably best you just answer Cart-"

"Coon! It's the fucking  _Coon_ , Human Kite!" the 'Coon' cut in, glaring at the 'Human Kite' at the use of his 'civilian' name. You sighed again.

"Jeez, fatass." Kyle grumbled. Cartman bit back another insult.

You set the kitten down, resisting the urge to pick her back up again when she mewed sadly and pulled your phone out, opening it to notes. It would be easier if you spoke but you'd didn't like speaking and Cartman would no doubt mock you if he heard your voice and you really didn't want that. You began to type and Kyle moved forwards to read it aloud.

[No idea. They just naturally seek me out?]

Cart- the Coon gave a thoughtful hum, one hands gripping his chin. "Perhaps."

"P-P-P-P-Perhaps w-w-what?" Jimmy asked and the Coon turned to them.

"I think it's time to accept another hero into our midst." Coon declared. You blinked several times, listening as the group of 'superheroes' began talking about the idea but ultimately the Coon, who seemed to be the leader of their little group, said you were going join and that was final.

Hold up a sec- when did you agree to this?

Coon turned to you. "Come New Hero! We have much to discuss!"

Before you could even give any sort of response, he'd nabbed you roughly by your sleeve and began pulling you. You stumbled, glancing over your shoulder at the others with a look of confusion. They shoot you sympathetic looks.

Oh man, what were you being forced to get involved with?

**~§~**

“Take a seat, New Hero.” Cartman ordered.

He’d dragged you all the way to his house and into his basement which was meant to be some sort of superhero lair. There was a board where they were planning series and movies- a mimicking of Marvel and DC and you stifled a snort as you read them.

You took the seat at the head of the table.

God, you hoped this wasn’t going to be a shitty idea because you were getting bored and did need something to do and maybe this could give you the entertainment you were seeking. You mean what’s the chances that it ends up a shit show like last time?

Actually now that you think about it…

“Alright, in order to play superheroes, you have to have a superhero persona. Then, you can fill out your character sheet on Coonstagram.” Cartman started, turning his iPad, showing the blank character sheet. “Do you have a Coonstagram?”

Coonstagram? Did he mean Instagram? You stifle a snort but nod- yes, you did but you mostly used it for photography. What can you say, you quite liked the idea of going into that profession when you were older.

“Well then, let’s fill out a sheet for you then. I’ve sent one your way.” He added after several taps on his iPad.

Your photo vibrated. You pulled it out and entered your passcode and opened Instagram (Read: Coonstagram) and opened the message to start filling it in.

“So the first thing we need to fill out on your character sheet is your class. You know, what kind of superhero are you? Brutalist, Speedster, or Blaster.”

Welp, neither of those three are you type- maybe you could use your own abilities?

You tiled your head, your powers were psionic based, if you recalled correctly. You had teleportation (short distances and in your line of sight), light use of electricity manipulation (which has to been taken from a source, for some reason you can’t generate your own. Bummer) and electroportation (which is different from normal teleportation since you use live wires to move further distances or break into a building).

Neither of those three matches your abilities. You decide to voice this. “What if my abilities aren’t either of those three?”

Cartman blinked twice at your voice. You’d probably never spoken to him before- a few others sure but never Cartman.

He shot you an annoyed look. “Look Douchebag, you only have these three options. Once you pick, you’ll get either of those three abilities.”

You twitch. That sounded like Cartman was up to no good.

You decided to reveal your ability to Glitch. You allow your body to distort but not move position, staying seated in your chair.

Cartman yelped, jumping at the display. “What the fuck was that!”

“One of my powers.” You deadpan.

“Wait you seriously have actual fucking powers?!”

You nodded and his mouth dropped open. “I’ve never seen someone other than that mind raping bastard Doctor Timothy have real powers. Oh well, at least I don’t need to stab you with a needle now.”

Wait what needle and wasn’t Timmy that disabled kid from school?

You shook your head of the thought and quickly filled out the power slot, entering Psionic and your name Anomaly.

“Alright Douchebag, but now we need to find what terrible thing in your past drives you. You see, Douche, all superheroes have a compelling backstory. It’s from that backstory that their powers gain meaning. Let’s take you back to when you were just a child.” Cartman crossed his legs on top of the table. “You laid awake that night. Like so many others you couldn’t sleep because you knew you weren’t like the other kids.”

Oh God, where was this going?

“You looked in the mirror and you felt alone. And that’s when it happened. A loud noise. You swore you could hear your mother calling for help.”

Oh God. You know where this is going.

“You left your room and out in the hallway, you saw two intrudes in front of your parents’ door and you had to stop them from hurting your parents! There’s where you first called upon you powers and engaged in battle with the two men. Then a third intrude exits the bathroom and you beat all three of them into submission.

“All seemed to be okay, but then you finally reached your parents’ door. And what you saw when you opened that door changed your life forever and led you to fight crime. You were too late. Because when you opened that door you saw… you saw your dad fuck your mum.”

Oh God, he went there.

“Wow, that’s a pretty heavy backstory. You fight crime because you never forgot the night you weren’t in time and you saw your own father… the man you trusted… fuck your mum.”

“No.” you cut in before he could continue, glaring at him. “That’s not going to be my fucking backstory.”

“Oh for God’s sake, you fucking butthole. Find whatever, do what you fucking want. Just know that you're missing out on the best backstory there ever fucking was.”

No, you weren’t. You rolled your eyes. You already had a basis of what your backstory would be.

“Alright, now that you’re a superhero, you’ll need to make yourself an outfit. Once you’ve done that, message me and I’ll send you on your first mission.”

You sighed and stood with a nod. You didn’t waste any time in leaving, you only lived two houses along so it wasn’t that far a journey.

And well, you already had a costume of sorts at home from when you had to… physically go and steal the information. You weren’t going to just go dressed as yourself, that was dangerous and attract even more unwanted attention to you.

You unlocked the front door and luckily it seemed your parents had decided to go out which left you home alone for the time being. Thank fuck. You moved upstairs and to your wardrobe, pulling out a cardboard box with the letters ‘IHW’ scribbled on the side. The letters stood for ‘interactive hacking work’, it was an odd series of lettering and no one would really understand them unless they _knew_.

You opened the box to reveal your grey, black, red and blue costume. Your blue lasso and taser were underneath it all too.

You smiled and began to strip, pulling on your grey long sleeved turtleneck and black jeans like trousers (the material was stronger and less likely to rip). Then your breast armour piece that protected your heart and ribcage. You had a blue shoulder pad on the right shoulder held in place by black straps. On your left bicep, you had a red armour piece with the letter ‘A’, standing for Anomaly. You pulled on your above knee-high boots. The right had red at the front and the left had blue, the back was a light grey similar to the turtleneck. Around your hips, you had a belt with a pouch that held a flip knife for backup (while you were flexible and could fight, sometimes that extra piece of safety was needed) and the taser to help give you an electrical advantage if you didn’t have access, it also had a hoop to attach the lasso onto.

You pulled your brown undercut into a ponytail, revealing the shaven area underneath. You attached the two headpieces either side of your head, behind your ears. They were black with the outer section in colour; the right was red, left was blue. Then you placed the silver diadem like headband with an ‘A’ in the middle on your head. You pulled on the grey gloves next, then the forearm guards which were a black to finish the look.

You rolled your shoulders, it felt good to be back in this.

You stepped in front of the mirror to check everything. You just needed to put on your black domino mask. You did and smirked to yourself.

You always look badass in this getup, it was a shame you disliked taking jobs that required fieldwork.

You plucked your phone from your desk and sent a message Cartman’s way to let him know you were done. You only had to wait several minutes before he responded.

[Cartman] Good, now that you’re ready for the crime-fighting life, I need u to go out into town and find the Human Kite and Super Craig. Neither are answering my messages, Anomaly.

[Cartman] Try and get as many followers as u can on Coonstagram too. It’s the only way our franchise will survive.

[Cartman] Also change my name to Coon, Douchebag.

You raised a brow and rolled your eyes at the stupidity but did as he ordered- because this was Cartman, he couldn’t ask nicely.

You tucked your phone into your hip pouch and made your way out the house again.

Your phone buzzed again, a ‘Coon’stagram message this time.

Cartman _ <Okay guys let me know if you see any sign of Scrambles out there. This is super double top priority!>_

Closing the door and locking behind you, you’re met with an old lady standing on the pavement by your house. You shrug and move up to her, asking for a selfie and a follow for follow. She gladly accepts and you beam up at her. You add serval hashtags before posting. You thank her again before moving on.

The sight of a mailman having trouble opening a letterbox caught your attention and you moved forwards, smacking it and it popped open.

“Hey, you got it open! You’re the real deal, little superhero!” he thanked and you held your phone out, asking for a follow for follow. He agreed and you got another one- you already had quite a few follows, for some reason you just had the ability to make friends with about everyone online. You never understood where _that_ ability came from. Maybe your birth father?

You decided to head to Kyle first, knowing that the ‘Human Kite’ was the ginger. You also knew Super Craig was Craig but Kyle was closer if you remembered correctly.

Along the way, you got three more followers and agreed to help Randy find who it was that was keying his wife’s car at night. Possibly a jilted lover or something? Randy thought his wife had been cheating but you knew from the small interaction you had with the woman that she didn’t seem the type.

It made you curious though.

Clyde _< No sign of Scrambles in the parks. I’ve got a hunch, though. Seeing where it leads!>_

As you reached Kyle’s house, your phone buzzed. You pulled it out and accepted the video call from Cartman. _“Ah, I see you’ve made it to the Palace of the Clouds. That’s phone base to Human Kite. Perhaps you can find him inside…”_ he hung up.

What the fuck? How’d he know you’d arrived and why bother telling you when you already knew it was Kyle’s place? Never mind, this was Cartman.

You knocked on Kyle’s door and you only had to wait a few moments before he opened the door. He blinked, brows shooting upwards before he regained his posture.

“Really?! You sent me the newbie to my distress call?! You’re such a dick, Coon!” Kyle shouted as if Cartman was in the room. You raised a brow, only slightly offended. “Sorry, dude, but my problem is too big for a rookie. A few days ago, there was an anomaly in the universe.”

Ironic, considering that was your name, you stifle a snort.

“Another version of _ME_ \- the Human Kite from an alternate dimension – showed up here and is destroying everything. Right now it’s upstairs, in my room. I don’t think anything can stop it…”

You sighed and Kyle- Human Kite- didn’t stop you as you stepped into his house and made your way upstairs. He followed after you, stepping in front as you reached his bedroom door.

“Human Kite from another universe is behind this door. I can’t fight him for obvious reasons, you know – alternative-universe paradox shit. So, you are going to have to take him out. You've got to really kick his ass, dude, so that he wants to return back to HIS universe on the East Coast.”

Was this dude part of Kyle’s family or something? If so what was wrong with letting him play the game?

“You ready? Alright, go get ‘em!”

Kyle opened the door to reveal a short chubby boy that was dressed in crappy version of Kyle’s outfit. The boy’s curly brown hair peeked out with large round glasses on his face. He had a tiny kite with a tail duck taped to the back of his head and he wore a green shirt with a kite on the front that didn’t fit him properly and showed his stomach. He wore lighter green trousers and black shoes.

He was bouncing on Kyle’s purple covers making whooshing sounds until he noticed Kyle and you. “Oh hey, Kyle. I’m baaaaaaack!” He jumped off the bed and onto the floor. “Who’s your friend, did he come to play with us?”

“Alright me from another universe! It is time for you to go back to your universe!” Human Kite declared.

The chubby brunet blinked in confusion. “What do you mean, Kyle? We’re a team, remember? I’m not from another universe; we’re like best super pals!”

The kid was strangely adorable, had to be a year younger than you guys and maybe a little bit naïve for his age.

Human Kite moved forward, pointing to his cousin as he glanced back at you. “As you can see, he is the one running around giving the Human Kite a bad name. He was sent here to destroy me and weaken my powers.”

Immediately the alternate universe Human Kite argued against this universe Human Kite. “No, no, I came to spend two weeks with my cousin and wanted to play superheroes! And then he said, ‘Okay, what superhero do you want to be?’ and I said, ‘I want to be Human Kite.’ But he said, ‘You can’t be Human Kite, I’m Human Kite.’ And I said, ‘W-Why can’t we both be Human Kites together?’ and so I went to Aunt Sheila and said, ‘I want to Human Kites togeeeether,’ and she told him he had to do what I said because I was the guest.” He glanced at the actual Human Kite, who did not look amused– not a single bit, his glare seemed to deepen in fact. His cousin added, sounding close to possible tears: “Remeeeeember?”

“I’m sorry, me from another universe, but it is time for you to learn that playing superheroes is too painful!” Kyle glanced back at you. “Anomaly, you must now destroy my alter ego.”

“Oh, Jesus, we’re gonna fight?”

“That’s right. If you really want to play, then THIS is how you do it!”

“Well, alright. Anything to make me and my cousin more alike! Prepare for battle, weakling!”

You glanced at Kyle, did he want a serious fight or not because you didn’t really want to beat up this kid. He nodded, a twang in his expression made you want to question him but there was an underline of concern which you’d ask about afterwards but you had a more important task to complete at this moment in time.

You dropped down into a lax stance.

You’d reframe from serious damage and making him bleed. That’s the least you could do.

“I haven’t done a whole lot of sparring. Is this a no-contact thing?” Alt-Kite asked nervously.

“Full contact. Not sparring.” Human Kite answered instantaneously, arms crossed.

“Oh, I’m afraid that’s impossible, I didn’t bring my pads.”

“Get him, Anomaly!”

“Cousin Kyle! We can beat him if we join forces!” Alt-Kite invited.

“Yeah I really want to but parallel universe rules says I can’t.” Human kite argued. Which meant that he didn’t want to be involved so he wouldn’t take the fall for hurting his cousin.

You Glitched behind him, shoving your foot into his back which sent him stumbling forwards. Alt-Kite whoa-ed and got back to his feet, turning and you flinched as he shot weak lasers from his eyes.

Wait- what? Cartman had some serious explaining to do- or maybe you’d just ask Kyle, that seemed the better option.

You pulled your taser out, turned it on and tugged at the sparks that formed. You dropped it back in the pouch and allowed the electricity to spark along your arms before balling it up in your hands and throwing it at the Alt-Kite.

He yelped, hair fizzing a bit. “Oh, you guys, time out, my vertigo is starting to act up.”

Instead of listening to the other brunet, you tugged at the remaining sparks and threw another ball, slightly more powerful but nothing to what you could make.

“Ok, I think my inner ear fluids have stabilized now. That last hit didn’t count, right? I’m undoing that damage, okay Kyle?”

What? No!

You watched as he shimmered and the fizzed look dimmed to what he’d been before the second attack- okay, they had some serious explaining to do now.

“That’s some classic alternate-universe bullshit.”

Damn right, Kyle.

You hissed as Alt-kite shot another eye laser at you but thankfully it didn’t do any real damage.

The fight only lasted several more minutes and you were about the ‘win’ when Alt-Kite declared he was going to do his alternate attack. You blinked in confusion as he climbed onto the bed. He asked you (quite kindly actually) to move closer and you did but the attack flopped. He crashed to the ground and you cringed as he sat up with a bleeding nose.

“Oh! Oh Jesus! I think I might have ruptured my hernia!” he moaned painfully, clutching his stomach.

“You had enough, alternate me?” Human kite questioned.

Alt-Kite nodded. “Yeah, this superhero stuff really hurts. I better go back to my universe.”

“Oh, you’re leaving? Dude, that sucks.” Kyle drawled, not sound even a tiny bit saddened by the loss. Your lips quirked upwards.

“Yeah, I’ll be going back to my universe now, Human Kite. I need some campho-phenique for my ear because I got a scrape on it.” the brunet limped from the room.

Kyle sighed in relieve. “Dude, I don’t know how to thank you. From now on call on me whenever you need help.”

You nodded, then paused, tugging out your phone. [Could you explain some stuff to me? Cartman didn’t really do much of that]

Kyle nodded. “Sure, dude. Whatcha wanna know?”

[What’s up with your powers? As far as I was aware, I was the only one with actual abilities or something along those lines? Did Cartman do something?]

Kyle grimaced. “Yeah, he injected us all this some serum that he had no idea what was in it other than the fact it gave us abilities.” He blinked, tilting his head as he added: “And what’d you mean by actual abilities?”

You winced. Whoops, there’s no real going back now, was there? [I was born with mine.]

“Wait- really?”

You nodded and Kyle’s eyes widened. “That’s amazing dude! Man, I’m kinda jealous.”

You smiled, cheeks tinting red in embarrassment, no one had really ever said that before, sure they complimented you but said they were jealous? Nope, never. It was a strange experience but you smiled in thanks.

[Thanks. Also, what’s up with not wanting him to play?]

Kyle sighed. “You probably saw it during the Stick of Truth but our games can be quite… intense and well actually _real_. And to top it off, there’s something more behind this superhero stuff then just a game.”

[So you didn’t want him to get hurt?]

Kyle’s silent for a moment but his answer was obvious by the expression that formed.

He nodded. “Yeah, Kyle’s not exactly… the best person for this type of stuff, he’d get hurt quick and I don’t want that to happen to my cousin.”

Wait- his cousin’s name was Kyle?

You snicker. [His name’s Kyle too?]

The ginger just groaned.

You shook your head and deleted the message and typed: [You know the way to Craig’s house?]

“You have to backtrack to get to his place.” Kyle said, giving up said directions before seeing you out, saying he’d see you later.

Alright, one done, another to go.

Surprisingly you were actually interested in seeing where this went now that you knew their powers were real ( _real_ was debatable but they did have actual abilities so you’d give them that), despite the shit show of the previous game. You just hope it doesn’t turn out like that again but this is South Park– you’ve grown to expect the unexpected.


End file.
